


A Change Would Do You Good

by HummeIAnders0n



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glee Season 5, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummeIAnders0n/pseuds/HummeIAnders0n
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine's still feeling a little out of place in New York, and decides to shake things up with a dramatic image change. Kurt gets him back for not telling him first.Romantic Klaine, Blam friendship. AU/not canon compliant. Set in season 5.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Change Would Do You Good

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! This is the first fic I've written/published in a long time (and the first I've ever posted on AO3), and since I'm terrible with updating multichapter fics I thought I'd start out with a fluffy little oneshot instead. This fic is not canon compliant, but for context is set roughly around late season 5. In this AU Blaine never moved out of the loft and into Sam and Mercedes' apartment. There are some canon elements, but overall this is entirely AU and just for fun. Santana and Rachel are mentioned, but don't appear, the characters present are Kurt, Blaine, and briefly Sam.
> 
> I know the title comes from a Brochel song, but it popped into my head when I was trying to think of what to call this, and using song lyrics as fic titles used to be kind of my thing, so I went with it. :)

"Are you sure about this dude?" Sam asked, holding the clippers hesitantly, a doubtful look on his face. Blaine twisted around to look at him from where he sat on a dining chair in front of him, a towel draped across his shoulders and drawn together at his throat, held in place by one hand.

"Yeah," he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "I need a change. I'm sick of spending all my money on gel, but there's no way I'm about to start embracing the curls," he shuddered, nose wrinkling in disgust. Sam worried his bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"Have you told Kurt about this?" he asked, glancing warily between the razor edge of the clippers and Blaine's wild curls (left ungelled just this once- he had made Sam swear not to comment, and had insisted on confiscating his phone to ensure there was no photo evidence of the occasion). He had heard Kurt lightly suggesting before that Blaine should ease up on the gel, sure, but he had also seen Kurt gently tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair when Blaine rested his head in his lap during loft movie nights. He couldn't imagine Kurt being happy with Blaine shaving all of his hair off.

"No," Blaine replied nonchalantly, as though the thought hadn't even occurred to him, "Kurt won't care. I'm sure he'll be pleased to get rid of the gel too."

Sam raised a dubious eyebrow. He loved Blaine, but sometimes the boy was dense.

"Okay," he shrugged, adjusting his grip on the clippers, his thumb hovering over the ON button, "but I refuse to take the blame for this if he's mad. I don't want to be involved. I'm just an accessory."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he turned back to face forwards, away from Sam.

"Sam, Kurt won't be mad. I'm an adult, I can make my own choices. Kurt respects me enough to understand that. Are you going to do this, or not? Do I have to wait for Santana to come home? She won't hesitate, you know."

"Fine, if you're sure man," Sam shrugged, flicking the switch, causing the clippers to come alive with a loud  _ buzzzz,  _ "but like I said, I want no part of this. I'm just here because you can't see the back of your head."

Blaine laughed again, his hazel eyes sparkling as he rolled them good naturedly at his friend.

"Hurry up and just do it!" he encouraged, feeling Sam's hand parting his curls as the buzzing of the clippers grew louder and closer, until he could practically feel the vibration. Sam held his breath as he slowly shaved a careful stripe from the nape of Blaine's neck up and over his head, his dark curls falling away and fluttering towards the ground, some stray hairs coming to rest on the towel wrapped tightly across his shoulders.

"Well, there's no going back now, unless you want some kind of reverse mohawk," Sam commented offhandedly, getting ready to shave another stripe in Blaine's hair. Blaine's nose crinkled as he replied with a swift, "absolutely not- take it all off."

Sam complied, sweeping the clippers over Blaine's head once again, and then again, the hair raining down to the ground, dusting the floor around them. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he carefully trimmed around Blaine's ears, making sure not to nick them with the sharp edges of the razor. Blaine's hair was- predictably- thick, and the unruly curls made it difficult for the clippers to cut through with ease. Sam swept them over the same spots repeatedly, until even the most stubborn curls were shorn off, and all that was left was short, spiky stubble. He blew a few stray hairs off of Blaine's neck and ears and stepped back to admire his handiwork, switching the clippers off with a  _ click _ . Blaine lifted a hand and passed it over his head, turning to look at Sam with wide eyes and a hesitant smile.

"It feels weird," he admitted, "it's like… prickly? Can you- can you grab that mirror so I can see?"

Sam obliged, setting down the clippers and handing Blaine the small mirror that usually sat atop the desk. Blaine's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed thoughtfully as he studied himself, head tilting from side to side to show every angle. A short, almost incredulous puff of laughter escaped his lips as he shook his head in disbelief, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"It looks so weird," he giggled, "I like it, but… it's just  _ so  _ weird."

Sam nodded, chuckling himself as he ran a hand over Blaine's shaved head.

"I still think Kurt's going to kill you," he warned, as Blaine rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the apartment's front door. Sam's eyes widened and he took an exaggerated step back, flinging his hands up in surrender and staring guiltily towards the door.

"I'm not going to save you," he said insistently as he shook his head vigorously, his eyes never leaving the door, "this was not my idea and I'm not taking the blame."

"Sam, will you stop being so dram-" Blaine began, the rest of his sentence drowned out by the sound of the heavy loft door scraping against the floor as it slid open. Kurt stepped languidly through the door, his coat folded over one arm and his head down as he looked at something on his phone.

"Hi," he called, finally looking up to see who was home. His eyes landed on Sam first, an eyebrow quirking in confusion as he took in the guilty look on the blonde boy's face.

"Hi Sam," he started slowly, "what's going on?"

Sam's mouth worked furiously as he tried to think of something to say, before he settled for glancing over at Blaine desperately. Blaine was sitting in silence, frozen in place with his eyes trained on Kurt, still holding the mirror in his hand. Now that Kurt was here, maybe he hadn't thought this through, he conceded. Maybe if he stayed still enough, he wouldn't notice him sitting there? Maybe when he wasn't looking he could glue his shorn curls back on? Maybe he could-

Kurt's eyes followed Sam's gaze, and widened as he took in the sight of his fiancé sitting there, his beautiful hair gone from his head, and instead lying in a pile on the floor by his feet.

"Blaine," he breathed, "whatdidyoudo?"

His words came out as one as he swiftly crossed the room, pausing just in front of Blaine with a look of horrified curiosity on his face. He held out a hand as if to touch Blaine's hair, but retracted it quickly, his fingers twitching uncertainly before coming up to cover his gaping mouth, his eyes flitting to and fro as they roved over Blaine's head. Blaine smiled at him hopefully, endearingly, turning on the charm to the maximum in a way only he knew how.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice bright, but his dark eyes uncertain, giving him away. Somewhere off to his left he heard scrambling movement and a barely audible mumble of "I'll leave you guys to it" as Sam hurriedly scurried out of the apartment, the slam of the door behind him echoing through the apartment and cutting through Kurt's stupor.

"Wha- what do I… why?" he asked, "all… all of your curls, Blaine… why?"

Blaine shrugged, glancing down at his feet like a child in trouble as Kurt maintained his steady gaze.

"I thought a change would be nice," he mumbled, "and you said I use too much gel."

Kurt spluttered in response, eyes becoming impossibly wider as he sagged back against the wall behind him, sliding down ever so slightly.

"I meant that maybe you should use less gel," he squeaked, his voice breathy and an octave higher than usual, "not… not shave your head!"

"So you don't like it?" Blaine asked in a small voice, his eyes big and sorrowful and his eyebrows knitted together, the ghost of a pout appearing on his lips despite his best efforts to contain it. Kurt sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's not that I don't like it, Blaine, it's just… unexpected. Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" he asked, finally moving towards Blaine. He stood by his side and reluctantly lifted a hand, his fingers ghosting over the stubble. Blaine leaned into his touch, settling his weight against the familiar firmness of his body as he shrugged again, his scalp tingling under Kurt's gentle hand.

"It was kind of an impulse thing," he explained sheepishly, tilting his head back to look Kurt in the eye, "I guess I didn't want you to say no. I kind of wanted to make the choice for myself."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, his lips pursed thoughtfully and his eyes gentle as his fingertips continued to skim over Blaine's head. Blaine's words echoed in his head as he considered their impact, thought about how Blaine had moved to New York  _ for him _ , moved into _ his _ loft, started attending  _ his _ school. He knew Blaine was still struggling to find his place in the city, and establish himself as an individual without hiding behind the Warblers, or the New Directions, or even Kurt himself. He figured if buzzing his hair gave Blaine a sense of self and helped him acclimate to the city, then it wouldn't do him any harm. Besides, his curls would grow back eventually, he reasoned.

"You know I wouldn't have said no if it was what you wanted," he said softly, "I just think it would have been nice to have a little warning. It's a little jarring to come home from class to find your fiancé bald."

Blaine grinned then, his eyes gleaming mischievously, but brimming with relief at the same time.

"What, you don't like surprises?" he asked, feigning innocence, his smile widening as he watched a similar smirk spreading across Kurt's face as he laughed breathily.

"Not when those surprises involve coming home to find out my fiancé  _ shaved his head _ ," he admonished, but he was giggling now, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. Blaine laughed and twisted his body around in the chair so he was facing him, his eyes softening as he looked at him.

"Oh please," he murmured, lips still twitching in amusement as he drew closer, "I know you love it."

He reached out a hand and gently tugged on the collar of Kurt's shirt, pulling him closer and closing the gap between their lips, kissing him sweetly. Kurt smiled into the kiss, one hand cupping Blaine's face, his fingers splayed over his jaw. The back of the chair dug uncomfortably into his chest as he leaned down into the kiss, and Blaine's neck was beginning to ache from the awkward angle he had twisted into, but neither of them cared, too caught up in the moment to pay any attention.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss first, a small smile on his face as he stayed almost nose to nose with Blaine, so close they could each feel the others' breath escaping in small puffs on their faces.

"I'll get you back for this, you know," Kurt teased in a low voice, pressing one more chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Is that so?" Blaine murmured against his mouth, his eyes falling closed, a blissful smile on his face as his stomach fluttered in the way it always did when he had Kurt close.

"Mmhmm," Kurt mumbled, "just you wait."

* * *

Blaine trudged upstairs towards the loft, pulling off his gloves with his teeth and stuffing them into his coat pocket before swiping his beanie off his head. Shaving his head right in the middle of a New York winter hadn't been his greatest idea- he'd realised approximately three minutes after leaving the loft for class the morning after that his head was  _ freezing _ . Kurt had practically fallen over laughing when he had admitted it that evening and mournfully lamented the loss of his hair, not bothering in the slightest to hide his wide smile or sympathise with him at all. When he had finally stopped laughing, he had promptly disappeared out of the door, ignoring Blaine's confused "Kurt, where are you going?", and reappearing an hour or so later with a shopping bag in one hand and a teasing smirk on his face. Blaine had shot an unimpressed glare at him as he rooted through the bag, full of beanies in various colours ( _ "there you go, all you need is some fake glasses and you'll have reached Full Hipster,"  _ Kurt had teased), but he had to admit that they were necessary. 70% of body heat is lost through your head after all, he reasoned, so really, the beanies were more practical than anything else- they certainly weren't a fashion statement, but they would do.

He fumbled with his key in the lock- he had been living at the loft for a couple of months now, but he could still never get it the first time- he always had to try different angles, throwing all his weight behind turning the key, whereas Kurt always slotted the key in with practised ease. Eventually the key turned and the lock clicked, and he slid the door to the side, stepping in and shrugging off his coat, casting his eyes around the room for his fiancé. Rachel had a class right now, he knew, and Santana had picked up a shift at the diner, but Kurt's afternoon should have been free.

"Kurt?" he called out, slipping out of his shoes and padding into the room.

"Bathroom!" Kurt's clear voice called, "I'm about to shower!"

"Oh really?" Blaine called, voice lilting suggestively as he sauntered towards the bathroom, pushing gently on the door, "well in that case maybe I could jo-"

He stopped still in the doorway, blinking in surprise at the scene in front of him. Kurt stood in front of the sink, wearing only a pair of sweatpants set low on his hips, his tattoo standing out on the pale skin of his back, and his hair slicked back and coated with some kind of white paste. He looked at Blaine through his reflection in the mirror, his eyes searching his face to see his reaction, his own face unreadable.

"Hi," he started, snapping Blaine out of his gaping reverie.

"Is that... is that dye?" he mumbled in a daze, stepping forward to get a closer look. Kurt nodded, holding up a bottle of colour in a gloved hand as Blaine's eyes popped.

"Bleach and toner," he answered casually, setting the bottle back down and tilting his head to admire his handiwork, his eyes scanning to make sure his hair was completely covered.

"Are you- are you going blonde?" Blaine got out, his voice high and strangled. Kurt's lips twitched ever so slightly as he nodded again, a small half smile on his face.

"Yeah," he answered airily, "I just... thought a change would be nice." He grinned as Blaine's jaw fell open, realising he had quoted his own words back to him. He looked like he was going to say something in response, but no words came, instead he just watched Kurt, his eyes glued to his head.

"Did you...how did you do this by yourself?" he managed eventually, peering closer, "I didn't think you knew anything about hair dye. You're so particular about your hair."

"I watched a few YouTube videos," Kurt explained, "but I got Santana to make sure I got the back covered before she left for the diner. After she stopped laughing, of course. And believe me, that took a while. I'm sure she'll have come up with several creative insults during her shift that she can't wait to try out later."

Blaine said nothing, his long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked, nodding slowly as though trying to take in Kurt's words.

"Blaine," Kurt prompted gently, raising an eyebrow at his flabbergasted fiancé, "I have to wash this out now before my hair falls out, okay?" Blaine nodded jerkily and took a seat on the toilet lid, his eyes still focused on Kurt, who smirked in response.

"Oh, so I have to shower with an audience?" he teased, twisting the creaking taps until a steady stream of hot water was pattering down into the bathtub, the mirror immediately fogging up as steam began to rise. Kurt shucked off his sweatpants and stepped into the tub, placing his head under the water and combing through his hair with his hands. Blaine watched as the dye rinsed out of Kurt's hair, swirling away into the drain. Kurt scrubbed at his hair until the water ran clear, grabbing a bottle of shampoo designed for colour treated hair.

"I have to wash it twice," he shouted over the water, eyes screwed tight as he massaged the shampoo into his hair, "and then condition it, and then it should be done."

"O-okay," Blaine called back apprehensively, his eyes never leaving Kurt's hair. He watched as Kurt rinsed his hair and lathered it up again, then rinsed once more and coated it generously with conditioner.

"Fuck," he swore, slipping a little as he washed out the conditioner, "it's like a skating rink in here."

He fumbled for the taps, screwing them tightly closed, the water gradually petering out to just a trickle, then a drip. Blaine reached over and grabbed a towel from the rack, offering it to Kurt who gladly accepted, burying his face in it first before roughly towelling his hair and drying off his body. He pulled his discarded sweatpants back on, his hair dripping, wobbling slightly as he stepped in one leg at a time, just managing to keep his balance. He turned to face Blaine, still watching him with wide eyes, and smiled.

"I'm going to dry this," he stated, pointing at his wet hair, "and fix it the way I like it, and then I'll come show you. Why don't you go make some tea?"

"Okay," Blaine uttered, allowing Kurt to gently pull him up by the elbow and guide him out of the room. He wandered towards the kitchen, busying himself with making the peppermint tea he knew Kurt liked. He heard the drone of the hairdryer from the bathroom as he stirred the tea absentmindedly, trying to picture how Kurt's hair would look platinum blonde. He wasn't opposed to the idea, and it had looked fine when Kurt had stepped out of the shower, but he couldn't quite picture the end result. The only time Kurt had ever put colour anywhere near his hair was when he had agreed to let his hairstylist put caramel-blonde highlights in his hair the summer after his senior year (though if anyone asked, he had blushed and insisted they were natural, brought out by the sun, of course). Dyeing his entire head platinum blonde was certainly different, and would take some getting used to, but part of him was excited to see it.

He was too caught up in his thoughts, still stirring the tea, to hear the hairdryer switch off, and was startled a few minutes later when he felt Kurt's strong, slender hands coming to rest on his hips. Kurt buried his chin in the crook of his neck, pressing a featherlight kiss to his collarbone, his body pressed flush against Blaine's fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

"Are you ready?" Kurt mumbled into his skin, lightly squeezing his hips, as he gently swayed them from side to side. Blaine nodded, setting the teaspoon down, and exhaled deeply.

"I'm ready," he affirmed, "show me."

Kurt gently turned Blaine around to face him, hands still planted firmly on his waist, his eyes searching Blaine's face as the shorter boy took in the sight in front of him.

"Wow," he breathed, his hand immediately darting up to stroke Kurt's hair, earning him a faux-scowl and a swat on the hand before Kurt laughed good naturedly.

"Good wow?" he asked, watching as Blaine stood up on his tiptoes to get a better look, making their eyes level with each other's.

"Yes, good wow- great wow," he mused, taking Kurt gently by the left shoulder and turning him to the side, then the right. Kurt smirked teasingly.

"You're so eloquent, Blaine," he giggled, as Blaine's eyes travelled over every inch of his head, "so you like it?"

Blaine nodded furiously, cheeks flushing slightly at his babbling.

"I think you look very handsome," he managed, earning a hearty laugh from Kurt, who pulled him close, nuzzling his nose against the side of Blaine's cheek, his arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"I told you I would get you back for buzzing your beautiful curls without telling me. Are you surprised?" he asked, his voice still thick with laughter as his breath ghosted over Blaine's cheek and the shell of his ear.

"Yes," Blaine breathed, "but pleasantly so. You... you look like Adam Levine, when he dyed his hair. Ugh, all you need to do is get your tongue pierced again, and then this would be perfect."

Kurt huffed out a laugh, turning to look Blaine in the eye, their noses smushed together.

"Not a chance," he said matter-of-factly, "that's not happening. But… I guess you can try to convince me..."

Blaine tilted his head thoughtfully, a knowing smirk spreading across his face as he leaned forward, connecting his lips to Kurt's, his arms snaking up to thread around Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed him back, breathing him in, noting with a pang that the usual scent of raspberries was gone. He turned his head away to the side for just a second, Blaine still pressing small, lingering kisses to the corner of his mouth and the side of his jaw.

"I miss your hairgel," he breathed, and Blaine giggled breathily between kisses.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my silly, fluffy drabble and would love to hear from you! :)


End file.
